


I Can See You

by clotpoleofthelord (plantainleaf)



Series: I Can See You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantainleaf/pseuds/clotpoleofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by this post by frecklesarechocolate on tumblr:</p><p>"Think Cas ever popped in on Dean when he was in the shower? Invisible, of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See You

Dean stretched, wincing as his muscles protested. He rarely missed their transient pre-bunker life, and was reminded of why whenever he had to spend more than a night away from his Men of Letters magic shower. No motel could really match the water pressure or the comfort of his dead guy robe.

As he pulled his over- and undershirts over his head, his mind drifted to Castiel. It had been a few days since he'd stopped by and Dean was starting to wonder what Cas got up to when he wasn't with the Winchesters.

He sighed. Thinking about the angel wasn't helping him relax - in fact, it was doing quite the opposite.

Dean finished undressing and turned the water on, frowning. Maybe the shower would be a good place to relieve some of his tension.

Stepping under the spray, Dean ran a hand down his chest and imagined it was a different hand, one attached to a trenchcoated arm and lean muscles. He began to harden as his imaginary partner stepped closer, grasping his hip with one hand and feathering light touches over his thighs with the other. Dean smothered a moan as he wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked lazily. As he built his rhythm, the imaginary hands stretched into a body that he pictured pressing against his own. And if this body happened to be attached to bright blue eyes, flyaway hair, and a very male set of genitalia, well, that was no one's business but his own.

Suddenly, the patter of water changed. Dean opened an eye, too wrapped up in sensation to worry much. The bunker was well warded and there was little that could reach him inside his own shower.

There was a clear void in the spray, and it was suspiciously trenchcoat-shaped. Dean moaned slightly, wondering if he'd finally reached the point of exhaustion when his fantasies became hallucinations. Regardless, he wasn't going to let it distract him from his business. He redoubled his efforts, fisting his cock quickly.

A gasp, quickly muffled, echoed through the stall. Dean smirked slightly, then schooled his features into relaxation. Not a hallucination, then. He spread his legs slightly, stepping forward towards the angel-shape almost imperceptibly, and ran his other hand between his asscheeks. He dipped one finger just inside the rim and gasped as sparks spread through his body. Throwing his head back, Dean began to press the finger into into his hole in earnest and in concert with the hand on his cock. Glancing at the shape in the water in front of him, Dean realized he had moved so close he could feel the heat of warm breath across his cheek.

The realization proved too much for his self-control, and his orgasm burst from him suddenly. As he came down from the sensation and opened his eyes, Dean realized he was staring into the come-splattered face of his very own angel.

A few expressions seemed to be warring on Castiel's face: surprised, of course, but also, perhaps, intrigued...

Cas stared intently into his eyes. "Hello, Dean."


End file.
